Eclipse Mountain
'Eclipse Mountain '''is a lone mountain in the snowy heart of the High North. It is where Drago Bludvist took Comet after he kidnapped her and also the place of the final battle between Drago and Hiccup. Description Eclipse Mountain is a huge, lone mountain, resting deep in the High North. It appears to be a resting place for migratory dragons as well as a home for a particular species. The entire mountain is made out of black, possibly igneous rock, mixed with minuscule flakes of mica. When the light strikes the mountain in a particular way, all of the mica flakes will sparkle like stars. Inside the mountain is a warren of tunnels, all of them very narrow and slanting upwards, to the top of the mountain. It is unknown how these were created, but they are possibly the long-ago constructs of some Boulder Class dragon living in the mountain's crater. At the top of Eclipse Mountain is a huge crater, with a turquoise lake in the center. Inside this lake is a large grey meteor, which caused the crater's existence. Around the lake is a lush tropical paradise, with trees, flowers and fruit, it is easily able to support life. History Many hundreds of years ago, Eclipse Mountain was simply a lone mountain, and had nothing on it to support life of any kind. But at some point, a meteor struck the mountain, hollowing out a crater in the top that, over the millennia, collected rainwater in its basin and began to support life. This went on the same for centuries until Eclipse Mountain finally made it on the map. Hiccup and Toothless, on one of their many explorations, discovered the mountain and happened to watch a full lunar eclipse next to it- the basis for its name. However, they did not go inside the mountain for many years to come, and not until the events of ''Comet Nights. Later on, after his first defeat at the hands of Hiccup and the Berkians, Drago Bluvist fled with his wounded Bewilderbeast to the mountain's crater. The dragon did not make it and died in the crater lake, but Drago survived and began plotting his revenge. He heard from a few loyal dragon-trappers that Comet, or as he knew her, Deathjewel, was roaming the land once more, and had her captured and taken to his base at the top of the mountain. Using her as bait, he drew in Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly and captured them. After throwing Hiccup and Comet into the ocean, the pair went back and managed to rescue Astrid, but failed in saving Toothless. Curled up in the snow, Comet finally unlocked the powers of the Alpha Female, and commanded the flocking dragons to release the Alpha, setting all of them free. She then bid one of her people to take Drago away. Currently, Eclipse Mountain has resumed normal life, presumably. Climate, Flora and Fauna Despite being in the High North, Eclipse Mountain has a rich and warm climate at its crater. It is possible that there are hot springs underneath the rocks that warmed them and allowed plants to grow. The crater's walls also trap in heat, making the top steamy and lush, although winds will sometimes disturb this. The flora in Eclipse Mountain is widely varied, with tropical plants and trees that can be seen nowhere else. The plant life is rich and appears to be affected little by the seasons, making this a sort of greenhouse for vibrant and beautiful flora all year round. Animals also flourish in the crater, drawn by the water source and plentiful food for both carnivores and herbivores. There are gazelles, wild hogs and many species of birds in the forest, as well as multitudes of insects. In the meteor pool, there are fish and coral that have grown up around the rock, and of course, there are dragons here. The dragons in the crater are one of the strangest known to man, with multicolored, almost feathery scales, and they only have two legs, as well as being about the same size as a Terrible Terror. The species is currently referred to as the Flamboyant Wyve. Trivia * The Flamboyant Wyves are based off of parrots. * After the incident with Comet and Drago, there have been reports of Flamboyant Wyves all across the Archipelago. They appear to have scattered with the rest of the dragons that flocked there, although how long it will take them to get back home- or whether they will at all- is a mystery. * The climate and plant life at Eclipse Mountain is very similar to the Sanctuary's. Category:Locations